


Resfriado

by akxmin



Series: El Mago y su Emperador [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Era su culpa que Seijuuro estuviese así.Extra de la serie El Mago y su Emperador.





	Resfriado

 

—Realmente estás muy enfermo, ¿verdad? —Nash se rió fuerte, sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión al ver a Akashi Seijuuro en ese estado tan lamentable.

Éste sólo se limitó a mirarlo con furia e ira, después de todo, era su culpa que Seijuuro estuviese así. Porque a nadie más que a Nash Gold Jr. se le puede ocurrir la brillante idea de ir a nadar por la noche y a su lindo novio de decir _«está bien»_. ¿Qué podría haber salido mal? Todo. No había sido una brillante idea en lo absoluto.

—Que te jodan, Nash —susurró el pelirrojo, volviendo a toser instantes después. La garganta le ardía y tenía un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que apenas podía pensar. El único consuelo que tenía era la cálida manta envuelta a su alrededor, tan suave que sentía que felizmente podría morir allí. Nash hizo caso omiso de su comentario y se acercó hacia él para luego sentarse en una silla junto a la cama.

—Estás muy rojo —señaló con una sonrisa atravesando su rostro, picando con su dedo índice la mejilla derecha de Seijuuro. Éste simplemente le lanzó una de sus almohadas en respuesta, una que el mayor pudo esquivar con facilidad aún sin dejar de sonreír al ver al pequeño pelirrojo echando humo, envuelto hasta las narices por una enorme manta en su cama.

_Adorable._

—Realmente te odio, Nash —Seijuuro murmura. Aunque sabía que no estaba enfadado en serio con él, porque estaba seguro de que su novio realmente quería saber si se encontraba bien, sin mencionar que estando enfermo, su presencia lo hacía mil veces más tolerable. Por supuesto que no quería demostrarlo, después de todo, gracias a él se encontraba en esta situación.

Nash lo miró por un momento, antes de acercarse a su rostro a tal velocidad que Seijuuro no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que sintió un suave beso siendo dejado sobre sus labios. Sin embargo, el contacto no duró mucho tiempo, ya que Nash se apartó ni siquiera un par de segundos más tarde.

Seijuuro se le quedó mirando fijamente durante un tiempo hasta que su novio sólo se echó a reír y le revolvió el cabello con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

—Me gustaría continuar con esto, pero no quiero enfermarme.

—Idiota —Seijuuro murmura, disfrutando del contacto. Nash volvió a reír, presionando un beso sobre su frente.

—Cállate y duerme, si no descansas no vas a mejorar.

—Gracias —susurra el más pequeño, cerrando los ojos, sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta.

Lo último que sintió fue una mano cálida acariciando su mejilla y un casto beso sobre sus labios.

 

**…**

 


End file.
